Betrayal
by Kaloes
Summary: Some questions are answered in why Lyle kidnapped Maia from Rhys.


AW 2293

A celebration was occuring in the castle of Landen. News on the street was that the prince, Rhys Landen, was to be married to a woman named Maia. That name filled me with rage and confusion, if this was the Maia I knew she would have to be taken with force.

A large crowd of people were gathering together in the castle, it seemed the marriage of Orakians were more public then Layan marriages. I followed the crowd, only to be nowhere close to where the wedding was taking place.

I crawled my way through the crowd, getting kicked and stomped on every step of the way. Soon, I crashed into a wall, a searing pain went through my skull. I grabbed my head with my hand, rubbing it to make the pain go away. It seems this area over here is completly empty. I thought to myself. Looking to the side I noticed some strange ivy crawling up the trellis on the castle wall. 

I looked around, noone was nearby. I began climbing up the trellis in hopes I could find a window. The trellis was weak, I had to use caution while climbing or I would fall to my doom. Near the top I could feel the trellis giving way, I put my hand on the ledge,and pulled myself up. The trellis fell as I pulled the rest of myself onto the ledge. I looked down thinking if I would have been a few seconds late that would have been me hitting the ground.

On the ledge I could hear the ceremony begin, I tried to make haste, but with such a narrow walkway I had to use caution while walking across it. Edging myself on the wall I came to a window, I peered into it as two people came into the throne room. My eyes widened, there was no doubt in my mind that the woman in there was the same Maia I was sent here to apprehend.

I made haste, quickly but carefully, I looked up,the roof only a few feet above me. It seemed I could make it to the roof if I jumped from the part of the castle in front of me, to the part above me. Things were becoming more difficult, the wind had already begun to pick up. If I jump now I won't make it to the ledge. I thought to myself. I sighed for a brief moment.

I waited for my opportunity, listening to the noise behind me the ceremony was already beginning. I looked into the window one more time to see the king already giving his blessing to his son. I sighed. This is taking to long. I thought to myself. I decided to jump, hoping that I would make it. Luckily the wind slowed down as I jumped.

I grabbed ahold of the ledge, pulling myself up, it was beginning to become quite a hassle to climb these walls. I then jumped once more to the roof of the main part of the castle. I could hear the wedding almost finish below me. Maia was about to give her vow's to Rhys. This is it, its now or never. I yelled out.

My body began changing, the once human skin I had began to change into that of a dragon. My body grew in size,wings sprouted from my back, my hands began changing into claws, I was once a former being of myself. I let out a screech as I flew into the sky. Coming in at full speed I crashed into the castle's roof.

I've come for Maia! I yelled out as I charged toward her. With one quick movement I flew in, grabbed her and flew back out of the whole I had just made in the castle. Getting my sence of direction from the sky I could hear a faint voice.

No! Return her, you dragon spawn of Laya! The voice said. I looked down through the hole, noticing the prince looking up at me. I let out a loud screech that would be heard all across Landen, and then flew in a southeastern direction. Maia was unconcious in my claws, I flew as far as I could before my dragon form gave way.

We fell to the ground, crashing into some trees before actually hitting the ground. I hate transforming, I could never stay in it long. I thought to myself as I rubbed my back. I stood to my feet, I looked out of the corner of my eye noticing Maia still unconcious. This is to much of a hassle. I thought to myself as I walked towards her.

I knelt down, picking her up only to notice we crashed near the cave to Aquatica. I ran towards the cave, the Sapphire around my neck began to glow as we entered. The area was confusing, lots of turns ahead of me, I was lucky I remembered the path. As I ran through the area with Maia in my arms my mind began to wander.

AW2292

It appears my daughter wants to make peace with those foul Orakians. My uncle told me and my father as we sat in the war room. Guards were blocking all entrances, keeping Maia away in hopes that she would not be able to hear our conversation. My uncle continued on how he hated Orakians. It's true that most Layan's hate those of Orakio blood, but what my uncle was about to say would shock anyone.

We must eliminate her. My uncle said with a sinister voice. Mine and my fathers eyes widened. My nephew Lyle, you must be the assassin. He told me and my father. Even though my father was the king of Shushoran, my uncle was the king of Cille, the most powerful kingdom in Layan territory. Going against his word would mean certain death for anyone.

I agreed, that night I would commence the assassination of my cousin Maia. After a few hours of preparation I was ready to commit this sin. I snuck around the castle, there was a guard near the walkway to the balcony. How am I going to do this? I thought to myself as I watched the guard walk back and forward. I waited for him to turn, and then I made my move. Hey what are you? He said as I struck him in the head with my fist. I popped my knuckles, only to hear the sound of footsteps coming from behind.

Intruder! The guards yelled out. I covered my face with my cloak and jumped towards the window onto the balcony. They can follow me up here. I need to act fast. I said as I caught my breath a little. This was a dangerous task, but at the time it seemed exciting to be chased by my own guards.

It's going to be hard with the moon out. I thought to myself. Quickly walking across the walkway from the balcony I looked down to notice a few of the guards looking around for the "Intruder". Arriving at Maia's room I snuck in through the open window. Quietly walking up to her I gazed at her for a moment, thinking if what I was doing is right. She began to wake, her eyes opening slowly. Damn this wasn't part of the plan! I yelled out as I quickly grabbed ahold of her, putting my hand around her mouth so she couldn't scream.

I dragged her towards the window, she was kicking and trying desperatly to scream. Picking her up with my other arm I climbed up to the window, and jumped to the ground with her in my arms. Theres the intruder! And he's got princess Maia! The guards yelled out. I held my hand forward, casting a paralys spell as they approached. I ran for what seemed like a few miles, coming to the cliff near the edge of the island. Let me go! Maia mumbled before she bit my hand. Ouch! I yelled as I threw her out of my arms, she rolled a few feet before coming to a stop. 

Lyle? She said with a questionable look on her face. With dagger in my hand I walked slowly towards her. I could see her eyes widen as she crawled away towards the cliff. I'm sorry Maia, but its your fathers wish that you die here. I spoke out. She continued crawling towards the edge of the cliff. I do not hate you Lyle, but I shall not die here. I will continue living so I can stop this hatred between Orakian and Layan. she said.

She stood to her feet, walking slowly back towards the edge of the cliff. If it is anyone I should hate it is my father. She said as she turned. I dropped my dagger, I couldn't do it. It wasn't her that was betraying our country. I ran towards her, before I could get to her she had already jumped. I came to the edge of the cliff, leaning over the edge as I saw her crash into the water below.

I continued looking down, the moons reflection shining on the ocean. At that time I continued to beat myself up, why didn't I go against my uncles wishes and help Maia instead of trying to stop her. It was something I continued thinking about for a long time.

AW2293

We exited from the cavern into Aquatica. The once lush green land was frozen and covered in snow. I continued onward towards my hometown. Freezing temperatures and danger everywhere I transformed into my dragon self once again. I hope I can last long enough this time to make it home. I thought to myself as I flew into the sky.

My home of Shushoran only a few miles to the east. I flew with great speed so I could deliver Maia to my father, instead of my uncle. Eventually coming to the shores of Shushoran my body was tired, but I could not give up yet. I ran towards the castle, everyone happy to see me once again. I could not stop, I just ignored them and ran straight towards the castle gates.

I ran through the hallways of the castle, breathing heavily I continued on. The guards stood to the side as I ran towards the throne room, my father anxiously awaiting me. After running through many halls I finally came upon the throne room, my father sitting at his throne.

Lyle my son, you've finally returned. He said as he stood from his throne. I handed Maia over to one of the guards, where they took her I do not know. Father do you think it wise to go against his wishes? I asked my father. My father walked towards me, a few of the servants and guards left the throne room.

My son, my brother has changed over the last few years. If we do not stop him noone else will. My father told me. My father handed me a stone, it was another Sapphire. Take this back to those in Landen. My father told me. I nodded my head, holding the stone tightly in my hand I ran back towards the castle gates, heading west once again to Landen.

It appeared my father wanted me to join with Rhys from the beginning. That was my one and only thought as I traversed through the cavern once again back towards Landen. It wouldn't be until a few days later that my informants would tell me that Maia had been captured by my uncle. 

By that time I had already met Rhys. I never explained to him that I was the one who kidnapped Maia in the first place, maybe I should. Whether it was the right choice or not this is what destiny called me to do. Now I shall stop the betrayal of my uncle and bring peace between Orakians and Layans just as Maia so hoped.


End file.
